Virus 2010
by NoahBeast1015
Summary: First fanfic. I love The Walking Dead. Read and Review! Summary: this follows the adventures of Rick Grimes and the zombie apocalypse that took over the world. Rick is going to go through hell. But he'll find some happiness as well. I plan for this to be a long story. Warning: I don't hold back on profanity or gore. Because I'm trying to make it as realistic as possible.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A:N (Authors Note)**

**Yes this is fanfic about The Walking Dead. So if you like that, zombies, gore and survival then you'll love this.**

**A little bit about myself, my real name is Noah. I am a huge fan of The Walking Dead. I know almost everything about it comic wise and Television wise. Amazing comic and show.**

**This is my first fanfic so go easy on me for a bit.**

**One more thing, some things in here are different from the comics and the show. So just a fair warning.**

**Anyways, on to the story!**

**Read and Review!**

**(This story was written on a iPod Touch)**

**-NoahBeast1015**

**Virus 2010**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_"It had been almost a year since the virus took over the world. Millions of people dead. Almost all of them turned into mindless man eating beings. They were given the nickname Walkers. No one knows who came up with the name or why. But it suited those things perfectly._

_No one knows how the virus started._

_The world went to shit was basically the thing here._

_Now we're just trying to fight to stay alive."_

_-Rick Grimes 2011_

Rick Grimes woke up startled. He was tired. He had barely gotten any sleep over the past months. With his son Carl being nearly killed. And his deceased wife Lori having being lost giving birth to her child. Judith is what me and Carl decided to name her. After Carl's old teacher. He had a best friend named Shane Walsh. He started going crazy. Wanted to kill me. But then he stopped. Out of nowhere just stopped trying to do anything. I guess he accepted the fact that some things weren't meant to be. He pulled Rick aside a day or so ago and they had a long talk about everything in a separate cell block . Shane broke down. He said he felt horrible about everything and was sorry and gave his condolences about Lori. He pulled a gun out. For a second it looked as though he was going to shoot Rick. But he put the gun to his head.

"Shane, no!" Rick yelled.

Right about as he was ready to pull the trigger and opt out Rick tackled him and threw him to the ground.

"No man! You don't do this Shane! You don't get to opt out like Jenner or anyone else did! You have to fight Shane! Don't fucking quit! I can't lose my best friend. Not today. Not never." Rick said.

"Why the hell are we fighting for? Let me kill myself if i want man! It's my fucking choice. Not yours! I'm sorry brother but i can't live with the fact that i tried to kill you!" Shane said.

Rick got up. He let Shane sit up but not before he checked Shane's pockets to make sure he had no gun or anything on him. He didn't have anything else on him. But Rick made sure to grab the gun Shane dropped.

After Rick grabbed it he sat back down next to Shane to try and work something out.

"Shane, Lori is dead. My wife is dead. Because of some kid who we don't even know who's the father of it. It hurts. It sucks. But I didn't quit. I didn't stop fighting. I'm still here. Trying to move past it. And make a better life for me and Carl. I'm trying hard to. But see if you quit and commited suicide then i wouldn't know what to do anymore. I wouldn't. It would have sent me over the edge.

Shane you can't quit man. Let's move past it. That's what needs to be done. Before you never forgive yourself for it." Rick said.

Shane sat there quiet for a little while before he said something.

"Ok. I won't quit. Only because you and Carl are still here and you guys are like family. I'm sorry for all the shit i did to you man. You didn't deserve that. I guess i was just jealous that you suddenly became the leader out of nowhere when you arrived. I've moved past it. I'm sorry brother." Shane said.

Rick moved closer to Shane and gave the man a hug he probably needed.

"It's alright man. I understand. Let's get out there and make a life for ourselves." Rick said.

Rick stood up and he offered his hand to Shane who was still on the ground. Shane accepted and they both started walking out.

"Wait Shane." Rick said.

Shane turned around and Rick had the gun Shane was going to use to kill himself.

"I do believe this is yours." Rick said.

Rick held out the gun and Shane took it.

"Thanks man." Shane said.

Rick nodded his head and walked out with Shane.

"Hopefully I don't regret this." Rick said to himself.

* * *

**A:N (Authors Note)**

**As you can see the first major change here is that Shane is still alive after the events on Hershel's farm. The reason he's around is because i like his character before Robert Kirkman turned him into a nutjob. Anyways, this chapter is pretty slow. But it is showing that Rick and Shane have moved on from the whole Lori thing and still remain good friends. Don't worry the action will pick up more in the next Chapters.**

**And this does follow the TV series.**

**So Characters like Daryl and Merle and Milton will be here. Oh and The Governor is not dead. Yet.**

**Anyways i hope you enjoyed.**

**Review and thanks!**

**Next chapter will be up sometime next week!**

**-NoahBeast1015**


	2. Chapter 2

**A:N **

**Hey! Sorry for the wait. I just haven't had time to sit down and get cracking on this. But now i do. Yay. :). Anyways, read and review and enjoy!**

**-NoahBeast1015**

* * *

Chapter 2

As we walked out of the prison cell block away from the others Merle Dixon was the first one we saw approaching us. The first thing he said to us was, "What the fuck was all the screaming and yelling about? You guys having sex or something? I bet Officer Friendly was good huh Shane?"

Shane looked like he wanted to punch the guy real bad but all he said was, "I bet you'd like to know huh crackhead?"

Merle just took it to heart and said, "Those days are over buddy. I'm just trying to survive in the so called world we live in today."

Shane just laughed and said, "This world is gonna eat you alive Merle. Or you are gonna get shot. I'd best stay on everyone's good side if i was you. Cause I can see that just about everyone hates you or don't like you. Especially Glenn and Maggie and Michonne. I don't even know how Daryl or Rick convinced me to keep your ass here."

Merle just snickered and walked off while saying, "Cause they love me. Who doesn't?" And then he started laughing and walked away.

"I really hate that guy." Shane said.

"We'll just have to deal with it man. Because if we kick him out he'll probably try to kill us and let Daryl turn on us." Rick said.

"But Daryl wouldn't turn on us would he?" Shane said.

"You saw what he did when we didn't let Merle come back with us. He left. Now imagine if we kicked Merle out. Daryl would probably flip out. And he would probably leave again."

Shane looked and nodded his head as if to say Rick was right. "Come on. Let's head back. People are probably wondering where we are at." Shane said.

Shane started walking back to the main area of the Prison and Rick followed suit. They walked by old jail blocks. All of them old and rusted and gross. Some of them smelled really bad. Daryl had joked and said, "_It was probably some guys who took a shit and never decided to flush the damn things._" Rick had laughed at this and agreed with him.

They walked past some older jail cells to. There was blood in a couple of them. Shane had said that probably somebody died in there. And he said that Merle should have been there. Rick just continued walking.

When they reached the main area of the Prison where they stayed at they sat down in some old rusty chairs. Rick didn't trust the seats and wanted to find new ones someday. He especially didn't like sitting in them with Judith Grimes. His newborn baby. That also caused the death of his wife Lori Grimes during child birth. So Rick just preferred to stand whenever he had Judith with him.

Rick sat for a moment or so before his son Carl Grimes came up to him and sat next to him.

"Hey bud." Rick said.

"Hey dad" Carl said.

"Anything happen while i was gone?" Rick asked.

"Not really. But I think we need to go on a run later today. Because we are running low on food and diapers and such. Daryl wants to come to." Carl said.

"Ok. But we are gonna bring Shane along to. Does that sound good?" Rick asked him.

"Yeah sure that's fine." Carl said.

"Ok we'll go in like 10 minutes. Be ready and tell Daryl the same to." Rick said.

"Ok dad." Carl said. He walked away and told Daryl. Daryl nodded and he said he'd be ready. During this time Daryl whispered something to Merle's ear and Merle nodded. Presumably telling him he will be leaving shortly. While they were getting ammo and some guns for the run, Rick told the group they were gonna go on a run for supplies and such. And they all nodded and agreed.

As the four were about to leave they heard a loud scream and some gunshots.

To be continued...

* * *

**A:N**

**I'll be uploading the next chapter sometime this week. I hoped you guys enjoyed and let me know what you think. :)**

**-NoahBeast1015**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Sorry for the super long wait. I didn't mean for it to be this long of a wait. But things have been kinda crazy and i haven't been able to sit down and write no matter how much I want to. Sorry about that. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Read and Review and Enjoy!**

**-NoahBeast1015**

* * *

Chapter 3

"What the hell was that?" Rick said.

Rick grabbed his signature Revolver and started running outside to the main courtyard. Glenn, Shane, Daryl and Merle followed suit. What they saw was a terrifying thing to see;

Axel was lying on the ground, dead. He looked like he had been shot in the head. And underneath him it looked like there was someone else under there but Rick wasn't sure.

"It's Carol!" Daryl said. He started running out towards her but Shane and Merle shoved him back before he could do anything.

"What the fuck guys? That's Carol. I don't know if she's dead and i gotta know!" Daryl said.

Daryl again started going out again. But Shane and Merle once again shoved him back.

"Uh uh baby brother. You ain't going out there for some chick and riskin' your own life. No way. We just gotta try and kill as many of these guys with The Governor as we can. We'll see. They ain't much out there. We just got to take care of em alright?" His older brother Merle said.

Daryl nodded. He understood that he's get shot on sight if he went out there. He is just hoping that Carol is ok and not dead.

"Are you guys ready?" Rick said.

All 4 of the guys nodded. Rick signaled to Glenn to open the door slowly and peek around and see what's out there and see what they were up against.

Glenn slowly opened the door and peeked around and took a quick look around and quickly came back in before anyone saw him.

"Well?" Rick said.

"There's 2 cars outside. And there's like 8 guys out there. And one of them happens to be The Governor."

"That son of a bitch is outside right now?! Let's get his ass!" Merle said.

Rick nodded and understood.

"Are you guys ready? Stay behind the walls and take cover. Try not to get shot."

And with that Rick opened the door and all 5 ran out behind cover. They started shooting outside the fence where The Governor and his men were hiding. Merle had a sniper and took down one of the men. But everytime he tried to take out The Governor he'd miss.

"Son of a bitch! God damn gun is fucking jammed!" Merle said. He threw the gun out of the way and pulled the Assault Rifle that was on his back and started unloading the magazine outside the fence. Merle managed to get 2 more of The Governors men. But he ran out of ammo before he could kill anymore. And Rick managed to shoot one dead. Glenn shot one dead in the face and the guy was dead instantly. Shane managed to kill one to. But there was only 3 left. The Governor included. And since The Governor had done enough damage he decided he was done and would be back soon. And he got into the passenger seat of his truck and started unloading his clip into the air as he drove off and he was gone.

Rick waited about 2 minutes before he decided it was clear to be out in the open. When he said it was clear they all immediately ran to Axel and the person underneath him.

Axel was dead. But the person underneath was not. And the person underneath him was Carol. He had saved her life by hiding under his body. Carol was unconscious though. Daryl quickly scooped her up bridal style and started going back to The Prison cell to presumably take care of her.

"Damn boy has a crush on that girl." Merle said. He chuckled at the thought. "My brother ain't got time for that bullshit. He needs to focus on staying alive and not girls."

"Hey man leave your brother alone." Shane said. "He ain't bothering you none. So just leave it to what it is."

"What we need to do is figure out what we are gonna do about The Governor. He's becoming to dangerous to leave alone. We need to kill him. Soon." Glenn said.

"I agree with Asian boy here." Merle said.

"I'm Korean." Glenn said.

"Whatever you say man." Mere said.

"Rick we gotta kill this guy. Ain't no way around it. He's to damn dangerous and Axel is dead because of him. We gotta do something fast." Shane said.

"We'll figure that out when the time calls for it. In the meantime lets get inside and make sure Carol is alright. Then after we'll dig a grave for Axel and bury him."

And with that they walked inside. Unsure of what was to come next.

* * *

**Again sorry for the long wait. I didn't mean for that to happen. I'm sorry about that. I'll try to update more frequently. Anyways i want to talk about the last 2 episodes of season 3 of The Walking Dead. Spoilers ahead! Don't read if you haven't seen episode 15 "This Sorrowful Life" or episode 16 "Welcome To The Tombs." Anyways, wow "This Sorrowful Life" really nailed it. With Merle's death and the way he went out was just crazy. I honestly thought he'd stick around atleast until the season finale but i was wrong. I was really sad to see his character go. He really did redeem himself in the end. And I just wish he'd stuck around awhile longer. When Daryl found him it was so sad. I shed a few tears and I'm a guy. It just happened. But because of the death of Merle i really hope Daryl kills The Governor when it happens. Out of respect for his brother. It'd be nice. And now onto the season finale "Welcome To The Tombs" it was good. It was better then the other 2 season finales. But it could've been better. The Governor killing his army was shocking. Allen's death was kinda surprising to. But I was really sad to see Milton go. He should've lived. I really liked his character. And I thought there was alot of potential for him. But Andreas death, it didn't suck. I really didn't feel nothing for her. She just was being stupid the entire season before it became to late for her. So yeah. Not a big loss to me there. Anyways, i can't wait for October so we can watch season 4! Let me know what you thought of this season and what you want for season 4!**

**Oh and one more thing, I will definetly not be killing Merle or Milton anytime soon. They will live long past The Governor and they will be more fleshed out. But I may decide to kill them in the future. But as of right now, no. They are alive for a long while. Oh and Dale is alive right now by the way. He needs to stay alive longer.**

**Anyways next chapter will be up soon. I hope you guys enjoyed. Thanks and make sure to review!**

**-NoahBeast1015**


End file.
